


Finale

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Angst, But jk it's pretty sappy, Drama, M/M, Not too sappy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tension in the air. Not from the kiss they had just shared, but from the fact that they both know this could be the last time they see each other alive. (Originally posted on 1/21/10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my first Inglourious Basterds fanfic. I adore this movie and I really like this pairing. Hopefully it's not too bad, as it is one of my earlier works. Thanks for reading!

"That broad…"

Donny mumbled to himself as he brushed his arms off, as if to rid the very suit he wore of whatever germs were contaminating it - probably because it was a _German_ suit and just wearing it made his skin crawl. He figured that the only thing worse would be having to wear those Nazi duds and have Aldo carve a swastika on his forehead.

Aldo gave a throaty chuckle, fastening his tie around his neck.

Donny mumbled a bit more to himself, rolling his shoulders as he stared into the mirror in front of him. "Antonio Marghe _riti_ ," he said, punctuating the syllables by pinching his first two fingers and his thumb together and moving them in an upward motion.

Aldo snickered. "You gonna look like a dumbass if you do that in front of all them fancy types."

"Well, I at least need to get the fucking name right." Donny rolled his eyes, looking toward his lieutenant with an exasperated gaze. "Wouldn't suit nobody good to blow our cover just by saying our names wrong."

Aldo turned to face the so-called Bear Jew, and a grin leapt across his features. "Why, I never realized that, Donny." His sarcasm was palpable and the aforementioned man scoffed at that.

Donny looked away, glancing at himself in the lavish bathroom mirror, before moving his hand over to the can of hair gel. He eyed it with disgust - he had gotten so used to not having to look "presentable" in his times with the basterds. He was also disgusted that he was actually looking forward to putting the styling gel in his hair. He reached down, swiped his fingers through it, and got to work.

The Tennessee native turned to glance out of the corner of his eye and Donny. Aldo looked at him curiously, feeling a strange sensation in his gut start to build.

_Well, damn,_ Aldo thought to himself. _Donny Donowitz sure cleans up nice._

Not that Aldo didn't think that Donny was an attractive man. He knew that much, but it was odd to see the dark-haired man so impeccably dressed in a tux, when all he really knew of him was a sweaty, violent, Nazi-bashing man from Boston.

He watched as Donny applied the sticky substance to his hair, his eyes roaming not-so-secretively up and down his body, taking in the appearance of his suit, and the way it fit him just right. If Aldo hadn't have known any better, he'd say that his fellow basterd went right in for a fitting instead of being the "second option" for their little plan.

Aldo had never done things subtly. He had always been a take charge kind of guy.

He supposed that was what came over him when he walked up to Donny and smoothed down a piece of stray hair that was sticking up, a stark contrast to the neatness that was now taming his wild mane.

Donny glanced at him, a puzzled look on his features. "What'cha doing, Aldo?"

Aldo smiled at the nervousness in Donny's voice. He was wondering why he was being so forward, obviously. It's not like they hadn't been intimate before. Hell, sometimes, that's all they did.

"You look mighty nice," Aldo drawled, twisting himself so that he was in Donny's line of vision, and not just a reflection in the mirror.

Donny scoffed somewhat, moving his hands down to his tie and loosening it slightly. It was becoming slightly suffocating, just him and Aldo in the bathroom together, and his soft but intense eyes on his own.

"Let me get that," his drawl wrapped around the words as his hands gently worked their way along the tie, freeing the other man from the troublesome item.

"Shouldn't we…not…" Donny tried to protest before Aldo moved to press his lips to the other man's.

It was a chaste kiss, but filled with something that Donny didn't know…he wasn't experienced enough with emotions and all that random shit to know what he was feeling. Sure, he knew what he was feeling when he was bashing Nazi skulls, but when Aldo kissed him like that, all his feelings were jumbled and joined in some random assortment milling in his head.

His protests caught in his throat as Aldo kissed him, and there was a quiet desperation in the action. It was something that Donny couldn't identify, not ever having known Aldo to act in such a manner. The elder man was always filled with a quiet confidence, backed with cocky words and a smirk, and this side was a strange, unknown side of his lieutenant.

The dynamite strapped to his ankle suddenly felt very heavy, almost more like a death sentence than a valiant action for his country. And as he neared Donny, their legs touched, the clanking of the sticks of explosives resonating throughout the clean, quiet bathroom.

Donny opened his eyes when he felt Aldo pull away from his mouth. He was now pressed against the sink, and the discomfort of it was front and center without the other man's welcomed distraction.

"Well, thanks for getting me all worked up." Donny rolled his eyes and smoothed a hand over his hair, feeling the thick application of gel in his fingers as he looked over to Lt. Raine.

Aldo chuckled, a thick and smoky sound that sent a rush of blood to where Donny didn't need it. But the sound was off somehow. It wasn't like the usual sounds of laughter that Donny associated with a man like Aldo, and it immediately had him on his guard.

"What - "

Aldo held up a hand."You know what that was for."

Donny looked at him, skeptical. "Sure I do."

Aldo's lips curved into a friendly smile, tinged with a bitterness that Donny had never before seen on his face. His eyebrows pull together in confusion and curiosity. Why was he acting so…

Donny didn't have a chance to continue his thoughts, for Aldo stepped forward and planted a kiss on his lips. This one was more desperate, if you could use that word to describe a man like Aldo Raine. Donny moved his large hands to grasp in the strands of styled hair on the other man's hair, and growled into his mouth as the kisses became more frantic.

The air had changed abruptly. What had started as a kind of light, teasing tone, had become weighted with this strange sadness.

Aldo pulled away suddenly and gave him a grin, that same melancholy smile tugged at his mouth.

And Donny knew what the problem was.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been so caught up in the Nazi-killing bash - no pun intended - that they were about to go on, so overwhelmed with his bloodlust, that he forgot one thing. One very important thing.

This could be the last time he saw Aldo alive.

Donny suddenly felt like some sentimental chick, actually _distressing_ himself over not seeing Aldo again. After all, this was _war_ , wasn't it? People die all the time. Wicki and Stiglitz died at the drop of the hat, along with Hicox. And the woman got her fare share of that showdown as well - she was limping along in a cast as they spoke.

But, even though death was a permanent fixture in their lives, why couldn't Donny bear the thought of Aldo dying tonight?

He shook his head, looking toward the mirror yet again. Aldo stood behind him, a curious and cautious look in his eyes, the atmosphere dangerous. One that seemed to mean something different altogether than when they started.

It had been just sex in the beginning. For as long as they'd been out in the wilderness, with only men for comfort, guys just did things for that reason. Comfort. Not for "love" or any of those other kinds of things, but for the fact that it meant that even for a moment, they could feel wanted out there. Not to mention the fact that it just felt good to have that kind of release after the things they went through on a daily basis.

But, now…the air between both Aldo and Donny had changed.

Both could feel it, but neither knew what this meant.

"Ma said to me one time that you're supposed to cherish what you got," Donny said, averting his eyes from Aldo and looking down at his fingernails, which were clean for once. "'Cause you don't know what you got until it's snatched away. Or something like that."

Aldo laughed, of all things, but the look in his eyes showed that he got what the muscular man was trying to say. He then said, "Well, damn, Donny. Didn't know war would turn you into a chick."

Not missing a beat, Donny replied, "I could say the same about you."

"Well," Aldo drawled, walking closer. Donny was now facing him and his eyes were widened slightly, but not in a surprised way, rather than in an eager, and anticipated stare. "I guess we might just have to use your old lady's advice."

Donny looked at him before a smirk crept on his lips, like a Cheshire cat, visible for only a second before Aldo attacked his mouth yet again.

Despite the playful tone that had reared its head, the mood turned more passionate and desperate. Every kiss, every touch was magnified one hundredfold. The tone had been set a while ago, and neither of them could break from it.

So they just nestled into one another, in a calm, familiar way in that bright, pristine bathroom, tried to forget about the magnitude of what they were to do just for one moment.

And for that moment, they just _were_.


End file.
